PROJECTSUMMARY TheUniversityofKentucky(UK)CenterforClinicalandTranslationalScience(CCTS)TrainingProgramin ClinicalandTranslationalScience(UKTL1program)willprepareprofessionalandpredoctoralstudentsto assumeleadershiprolestodirectteamscienceacrosstheclinicalandtranslationalresearch(CTR)spectrum. Overthelastfiveyears,theUKTL1programhasleveragedUK?sCTRstrengthstoprovideamultidisciplinary andtransdirectionaltrainingprogramthatintegratestraineesacrossdiversefieldstoprovidearigorousand solidresearcheducationinCTR.Withthisapproach,wehaveachievedourgoalofincreasingthenumberof investigatorswhobridgethegapbetweenbasicscienceadvancesandtheirapplicationtoclinicalmedicine. Thishasbeenaccomplishedbyprovidingahighlycollaborativetrainingenvironmentthatincubatesscholars andmentorswithaninnovativeandnurturingstructuretodevelopresearchcompetenciesinateam-based environment.Thesuccessoftraineesinthefirstfundingcycleandthedevelopmentofaninnovativetraining processtoengageevengreaternumbersofstudentsinCTRarethefoundationforthefollowingSpecific Aims:1)toincreasethepipelineofinvestigatorsengagedinCTR;?2)totrainacrossthespectrumofCTR;?and 3)topreparescholarstoparticipateeffectivelyinteamscience.Tomeetouraims,weproposetoincreasethe numberofpredoctoralTL1studentssupportedeachyearandtoincludeanew12-monthintensiveCTR experiencetomeetanidentifiedneedamongprofessionalstudentsandmedicalprofessionalsinresidency. Wewillcontinuetosolicitapplicationsbroadlyacrosscampus,offernewexperientialtrainingincommunity researchinruralpopulationsinCentralAppalachia,anddevelopdoctoral-leveltraininginbiomedical informatics,takingadvantageoftherecentinfluxofleadershipandexpertiseinthisareaatUK.Finally,wewill providetraineeswiththelatestskillsetstoparticipateeffectivelyininterdisciplinaryandcollaborativeteam science.Theseinitiativeswillacceleratethecareerdevelopmentoffutureleadersofthebiomedicalresearch workforcewhocanaddresstoday?scomplexresearchchallengesandspearheadadvancesinhumanhealth.